Mister Grim
Mister Grim, is FFW's most famous Bounty Hunter and probably laziest player ever. ---- Story A lazy guy, who loves anime and manga, which has lead to him suffering from bullying in his high school time. But, his laid back nature and not really caring what people think of him made his time a bit more pleasant (but barely). This has lead him to have dark thoughts of revenge, but due to his lazy nature and unwillingness to harm a living being has lead him to keep them locked away (which wasn't the best idea on his part). Having a small group of friends outside of FFW that are busy with their jobs and lives, leads to him spending a large amount of time on FFW. He also uses FFW as a way to make income, transfering the munny he make into real world currency. Appearance Grim is average height for his age, pale skin, skinny build, with white hair wrapped in a topknot at the end, white goatee, light red eyes, and sharp pointed teeth. He wears an open Akatsuki cloak, white sleeveless collar shirt, blue pants, black boots, and three bags (one strapped to the right side hip, another on his left and the final on the back of his waist). Saiko looks exactly like Grim except his hair is black ad his eyes were yellow and slited. His Akatsuki cloak colors are also swapped(The clouds being black and the rest red). When Grim and Doppelman fuse together Grim's appearance changes. His face becomes dark, blood red with two soulless white voids for eyes and a wide glowing mouth with a long tongue, his hair grows down to his waist and his hands also become claws. When Saiko takes over Grim's body during the fusion, the only thing that happens is his hair becomes black. Personality Grim is a lazy, yet very caring and loyal guy. He believes that people should do what they can for friends or allies. He is willing to help those who truely need it. But, he does tend to have a short temper and be very sarcastic. Saiko is nothing like the Grim. He cares for nobody but himself and only wants to kill and destroy everyone and everything within FFW. Pre-Cannon Grim became somewhat of a celebrity when he defeated two high players wanted by the Admin by complete accident and this what lead him to become a bounty hunter. He also is well known for only caring for bounties unless he is hired by another player. Cannon(FFW) Grim made his appearance during the Eclipse Tournament where he teamed up with Rose, Wolf, and Naenia to form Team Mercenary. He fought up agianst Decker of Team Blockbkuster and earned his team a perfect winning streak when he blow up the power hungry genius. He later observed his team's fights up agianst Kurotsubasa until his match up agianst Shadow. The match between the two seemed like a tie for the longest time with each one gaining a slight advantage over the other until Shadow used his Strike Star move to overwhelm Grim. However, Grim had one last trick up his sleeve as he the fused with Doppelman to undergo a transformation that forced Shadow to use his Blazeblue on Grim. Grim then quit the match giving Shadow the match. Later on as the tournament progressed he was seen in the crowd with Rose watching the chaos unfold. He was last seen talking to Rose before he left for Death City to retrieve an item from the area. Weapons/Items Sculpting Clay- Grim carries this clay in the bags on the left and right side of his hips. This is what he uses to craft his sculptues and fuses it with exploding chakra. Clay Sculptures- Sculptures that Grim forms from the clay he carries with him. He always carries a batch of already crafted sculptures i the bag o the back of his waist. Grim can create almost any kind of sculpture that a person could think of. Eye Scope- A speacial item Grim uses when he goes to areas. It allows him to see incredibly long distances and when added with his explosives sculptures makes him a powerful long range fighter. His newest model includes Night Vision and Thermal Vision. Fiction Powers Naruto Explosives: Deidara's explosive release and the hands on his mouth.(With the ability to make the mouths appear and disappear when he wants, cannot make Suicide Bomber Clones, or use C0 or C4.) Allows the user to infuse explosive chakra into the clay sculptures and also bring the sculptures to life or enlarge them. Soul Eater Giriko's partial transformation and full transformation. Gives the user chain saw like blades on his legs that he can cause to spin at three diiferent gears to cause damage to an opponet. Can also turn into a full chainsaw but, this form is to large to be wielded by normal people. Bleach High Speed Regeneration Allows Grim to heal quickly from wounds. But, he can still be killed if the attack is a one-hit kill. Plus, he can not regenerate lost limbs. Original Power Shadow Manipulation Shadow Manipulation:Allows the person to manipulate their shadow in a variety of ways. Grim is so good with this power he can create a copy of himself. Techniques/Magic Saw Foot First Gear: Vortex of Carnage- An attack performed by having Saw Foot active on both legs, then standing on their hands and turning their body as the blades on the legs are in motion also, the user is to move as if they were walking on their hands in a direction to maximize damage. Saw Foot First Gear: Drill of Destruction- An attack similar to Saw Foot First Gear: Vortex of Carnage, except this one is done from the air with both legs side by side as the attacker spins as they fall to the ground. Saw Foot Second Gear: Rotation of Pain- A defensive move that is similar to Saw Foot First Gear: Vortex of Carnage, except being done while initiating Second Gear and spinning in place. (Due to the power from Second Gear it is impossible for the user to move without losing control hence why it is for defense only!) Saw Foot Third Gear: Wave of Annihilation- Similar to Saw Foot 'Third Gear: Tide of Atrocious Killing', with the exception being that the attack is done by swinging the users leg from left to right or vice versa. Saw Foot Second Gear: Storm of Blood- This is actually a series of attacks once the attacker initiates Second Gear the user continuely circles the enemy striking at any given location. Deadman Aura: This is just a unique form the Grim's Killer Intent takes. When Grim is releasing all of his Killer Intent normally behind him appears to figures. One being the Shinigami from the Naruto series and the other being Lord Death(His 800 year old appearance) from Soul Eater. A lot of people actually don't even know about this since Grim rarely ever releases all his Killer Intent. Fusion: Grim turns his shadow into a black mist that he absorbs into his body. Increasing his power. Death Gear- Grim's new Saw Foot he gains when he and Doppelman fuse together. The white chainsaw blades are replaced with black ones and the grinding noise replaced with demonic laughter. Death Gear: Black Abyss- Grim's attack that is like a super version of 'Third Gear: Tide of Atrocious Killing'. When release the attack takes the form of a black skull that 'swallows' opponents. (The damages is equal to Naruto's Rasenshuriken) Shadow Duplicate: Grim makes a copy of himself using his shadow. Black Box- Grim manipulates his shadow to trap his opponents in a box. Black Bomber- Grim puts a large amount of explosives inside Doppelman and uses him as a suicide bomber. Magic Trick- When Grim uses 'Black Box' on an opponet he then uses Saw Fot to cut through the box. Box Bomb- Similar to 'Magic Trick' except he bombs the box instead. Enhanced Eye- After wearing the Eye Scope for so long Grim trained his eye to see through Genjutsus and any magic/techique similar to them. Fusion- Grim is able to fuse with Doppelman giving him a new transformation and an increase to speed and strength. Summoing: Kodai no gōremu contract(Ancient Golem) '''- Summons a golem to fight for him when he needs him. The down-side to theis contract is that the Golem has to be programmed what to do every time it is summoned. '''Over-Shadowing- Doppelman can go inside any un-animated human like thing like, suits of armor or the Golem summon. And take control of the thing. Relationships Kurotsubasa: Shadowlight0982 Grim has a lot of respect for Shadow and considers him a sort of friend. Shadow does have a problem with Doppelman since, Doppelman's actions have made it where he is not allowed at Osen in Tokyo City. GeneralHyna Grim tends to avoid Bell. He doesn't hate her or anything, but she always loves to pull pranks on him while he is sleeping and it annoys him to no end. She and Doppelman don't really get along; due to the fact that Doppelman has a hard time believing she is a girl and gropes her more so that most other girls to tuely see if she is a she (Shadow even goes so far to grope her even when she is transformed into her toon freinds) DrummerBoy4Life Grim think DB is real cool and likes his music, but he does get annoyed at the fact he is always tapping away a beat which tends to keep him from his nap. Doppelman likes DB as well and thinks that if he knew how to play the drums then he could get the girls. That's why Doppelman has taken up the nickname 'DP'. Keybladedude Grim likes Key, but does everything he can to avoid a fight with the Beta. Grim prefers to come to Key for information over R-O-M, which makes the two get along just fine. Illusionist Owl and Mukurowl Grim hasn't had much interaction with the two, but likes the fact that they tend to be quite and let him nap. Doppelman only groped Illu once and after that Grim learned that she was the 'sister' to Aeon and his guild and had to beg Illu not to tell them what Doppelman did. And since then Doppelman tends to act like her personal servat when she's around. Ravena Felidae and Punnya Grim considers Rave a real good friend, since they have a lot in common. Grim himself tends to beat Doppelman if he tries anything on Rave, since he doesn't want to lose a friend. Grim also likes Punnya, Punnya tends to use him as a personal bed when ever he is a slepp, but he doesn't mind as long as she doesn't wake him up. Ravena Felis Grim isn't very trusting of Felis. Since he has his own alternate personality he always keeps a close eye on her. Doppelman on the other hand completey adores and fears her. While, he won't grope her he will do anything she tells him. 'Team Mercenary:' BloodXForXMyXRose and Mazareth Grim tends to pick on Rose about being so low a Bouty Hunter and Treasure Hunter. He does consider her a kind of friend though, but she normaly gives him a headache. Doppelman loves teasing her more so than Grim and normaly winds up being beaten to a pulp and attaacked my Mazareth. Naenia Grim sees Naenia as a sort of sister. He likes the fact that she doesn't seem to bother him and gives him reswpect even if he is lazy. Doppelman is scared of her and tends to avoid her. Wolfey141 Grim considers Wolf a walking headache and trys to avoid any kind of arguement with him, but he does give him some respect for his skills. 'Others:' Saintofall Grim and his younger brother Saint have a typical brother relationship. Grim has always beat Saint in just about everything, but he cares a lot for him and would do anything to help him. Atherion Grim trys to avoid getting on the guilds bad side. And after he leaned of Illu's conection to the guild he tends to be a bit on edge when ever they are mentioned or around. Reader-of-Many Grim used to come to R-O-M for all his information needs, but after he leant how he treated his friend Rave. He rarely does buisness with him any more. He also has his eyes on him all the time not trusting him and is the one Beat that Grim would consider fighting. Music Themes Break by: Three Days Grace (Grim fighting by himself.) We Are One by: 12 Stones (When Grim and Doppelman fight at the same time, normally used when the Golem Summon is used.) Getting Away with Murder by: Papa Roach (Grim's transformation) Becoming Insane by: Infected Mushroom (When Saiko takes over Grim's body.) Quotes Grim "Why does everything have to be so troublesome." "Let's get this over with. I've got to get back to my nap." "People are unpredictable *Sigh* that's what make them so troublesome." "Let's hope for an easy job, I hate havig to do a lot of work." Saiko (To Grim) "You know what this area needs. Some destruction over there, a little carnage over there and some random blood splatters! *Insane Laughter* "What I want to do is destroy and kill everything to ever exsits!" "Things that are born die, things created get destroyed.*gives large manic grin* All I'm doing is helping what nature intends along." "Grim cares a lot for his friends. I've got some friends to 'Destruction' and 'Carnage'! You want to meet them?" "Psycho? Me? Psycho? Why on earth would you say that? All I want to do is kill all of you and destroy everything you hold dear. How in the deep reaches of hell dues that make me! A F****ING PSYCHO!!!!" *Crazed Laughter* Gallery Who s the most pissed off by raiju onna-d54n7d7.jpg|Team Mercenary Mister grim by raiju onna-d54nt7i.jpg|Grim Grims Visor skull cap.jpg|Grim's Visor: Skull Cap Trivia *Grim's favorite place to relax is also Doppelman's favorite place to be as well; the osen(Hot Spring). *Grim while lazy, is actually an incredibly light sleeper and can easily be woke up. *In real life Grim is probably the worst shot; in terms of accuracy, then anybody he knows. *In real life Grim actually worked at a Saw Mill, an ironic set of circumstances considering one of his powers involves using a saw. *Grim's favorite animal is actually cats. The reason being is most of them are laid back and nap just like him so he has no problems with them. *Saiko's favorite past time is telling jokes.(But, they either suck or are incredibley violent.) *Grim, while a bounty hunter and having nicknames related to death, actually gives everyone he goes after a chances to surrender. For two reason: First, he hates having to kill people unless it is neccesarry and Second, he hates the extra work it normaly causes. *Doppelman while not an actual person enjoys doing things normal people do such as eating, sleeping, drinking. Ect. *Even though Doppelman eats and drinks being a shadow he actualy does not have an 'real' stomach to digest the food or absorb the drink. When people ask Grim about how it is possible he just replies; "I don't know and trying to figure it out is not worth the trouble." *Grim's greatest fear is getting attacked by a group of fan-girls(Hey, being well known means you have fans and some of them are girls), Doppelman's fear is, ironically the dark; for the reason that if Grim doesn't cast a shadow then he isn't able to come into exsitance, and Saiko is afraid of seeing his own blood; because he thinks that he is so strong and un-beatable that causing him to bleed makes him realize he can die and it makes him freak out. *In real life Grim actually slept in almost every room of his High School. The bathrooms and locker rooms being the only ones he didn't sleep in. *Grim is the second main character to have a sibling in FFW. *A Running gag between Bella and Grim is that every time he takes a nap, Bella or one of the hyna squad doodles on his face or gives him a make over. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Demon Weapon Category:Male Category:Explosive Category:Bounty Hunter